In related art, there is a technology relating to generic object recognition for recognizing a class and the like of a product according to a degree of similarity obtained by comparing features of a target product (such features being extracted from image data acquired by an image sensor device) and reference data registered in a dictionary which is prepared in advance. In addition, a store system may allow for sales registration of identified products by applying the technology according to the generic object recognition to identification of products such as fruits and vegetables.
Further, in the technology according to the generic object recognition, not only the category of the product is determined, but a variety is also recognized (detected).
In the dictionary used in the generic object recognition, the reference data is registered in advance.
However, the products, such as fruits and vegetables, which are recognition targets of the generic object recognition may have different textures or colors of surfaces depending on product regions, even if the products are of the same type. When the textures or colors of surfaces are different although the products are of the same type, a degree of similarity obtained by comparing the image of the product with the reference data registered in a dictionary in advance may be decreased, and an object recognition rate may be decreased.